


trying to find a fic

by Easily_Human



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: help please i've lost it, im looking for a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easily_Human/pseuds/Easily_Human
Summary: i cant find it please help
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	trying to find a fic

hi i'm looking for a fic where klaus actually dies at the rave but the others don't know and he tries to vanya out of the cage but tells her he's dead and she blows up the cage. i'm sorry that's a really bad summary but if you what i'm talking about please let me know in the comments.


End file.
